Oliver and Rosie
Oliver and Rosie is a UK VHS release by Universal and CIC on 28th October 1996. Description Cast * Joey Lawrence as Oliver * Patty Maloney as Rosie, a female white cat with pink ribbon on her head, pink collar on her neck, blue wide eyes, and pink ribbon on her tail. Oliver's girlfriend. * Jason Marin as Robespierre, Oliver's best friend. * John Stephenson as Scarface, an evil black cat. * Dave Foley as Azrael, Scarface's henchman. * Paul Winchell as Wolf Demon, an evil wolf. * Eddie Albert, Mel Blanc, Paul Winchell, Frank Welker, Brian Trueman, Ben Frommer, David Jason, and Don Rickles as Scarface's henchcats * Hermione Baddeley as Madame Angela, an female red cat. Since she died in 1986, Theresa Nelson completed her lines for her. * John Fiedler as Sparky, a mouse. Oliver's best friend. * Barry Gordon as Wayne, a blue bird. Oliver's best friend. * Scott Speedman and Shawn Hatosy as Thomas and Percy, is the two kittens. Oliver's best kitten friends * Jimmy Hibbert as Sam the Ant, Oliver's best friend. * Garry Chalk as Peter the Caterpillar, Oliver's best friend. * Hugh Fraser, Hugh Portnow, and Tim Thomas as The Telltale Birds * Roy Skelton as Zippy, a brownish-orange frog with a rugby-ball-shaped oval head, blue eyes and a zip for a mouth. Oliver's best friend. * April Winchell as Dearie, a Cow. * David Jason as Oliver (singing) * Sharon Campbell as a singer (Oliver and Rosie/Mirror, Mirror/Sometimes, Secretly/Two Worlds) * Melendy Britt as Amanda, an evil sorceress. * Mel Blanc as Richard * John Ratzenberger as Gordon the Bull, Oliver's best friend. * Ken Page as Eddie, a huge purple sea monster. Oliver's best friend. * Andy Zaltzman as Jimmy Carter, a human little boy. * John Oliver as Tony McWade, a another human little boy. Jimmy’s Friend. * Wyatt Cenac as Justin Carter, Jimmy's brother, a another human little boy. * Cat Deeley as Lynn, a human little girl. Robespierre’s Owner. * Sharon Gless as Lynn's Mother * Edward Albert as Lynn's Father * Julie Bennett as Pauline the Female Butterfly * Julie Andrews as Janet, Rosie’s owner. * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Rosie’s Mom * Matthew Corbett as Captain Neil, a man. * Tress MacNeille as Madame Gooseberry, a Goose who used to be a Henchwomen for Wolf Demon, but quit after tired of being bossed around. * Michael Hordern as Gann, a bartender cat. * Brian Trueman as Torrit, a cafe cat. * Marilyn Schreffler as Miss Bigg, the lady who owns three cats. * Ralph Wright as Jolly, a cat. This was Ralph’s Final Film role, and like Madame Angela, he had another voice actor. ??? completed his lines. * Sterling Holloway as Japs, a cat. * Don Messick as Jelly, a cat. * Frank Welker as Eddie (roaring) and Butterfly, a butterfly with squeaks sound effect. Rosie's best friend. * Candy Candido as Wolf Demon (roars) * Brad Garrett as Radio Announcer * Ringo Starr as Narrator Trailers and info Opening # Babe # Rugrats: Angelica the Divine (Available from Nickelodeon Home Video) # Kite-E-Kat with Turkey 1987 (UK TV Advert) # Rugrats: A Baby's Gotta Do What a Baby's Gotta Do (Available Only from Nickelodeon Home Video) # Kattomeat: Arthur's Birthday 1991 (UK TV Advert) # Kitty Kitty Kittens 1994 (USA TV Advert) # The Flintstones # Kite-E-Kat with Rabbit 1988 (UK TV Advert) # Muppet Treasure Island (Coming Soon to Video) # The Santa Clause (Coming Soon to Own on Video) # Casper # Kitty Kitty Jungle Kittens 1994 (USA TV Advert) # Sweetie Pups and Sweetie Kittens 1989 (USA TV Advert) # Pound Purries 1986 (USA TV Advert) # Lost 'n Founds Stuffed Animals 1989 (USA TV Advert) # The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa (Coming Soon to Video) # An American Tail: Fievel Goes West # Gremlins Cereal 1984 (USA TV Advert) # Gremlins 2 Clarion Hotel 1990 (USA TV Advert) # An American Tail # Shriners Hospitals Burn Prevention PSA #1: Bathroom Safety With Tweety 1982 (USA TV Advert) # The BFG # The Land Before Time # The Muppet Christmas Carol (On Video) (Coming Soon from Jim Henson Video) # The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", "The BFG" and the 'New for 97' overview. # Universal Studios Florida 1989 (USA TV Advert) Closing # A Muppet Moment (babysitting clip) (Jim Henson Video - Coming Early 1994) # Tweety and Sylvester Talking Bank 1978 (USA TV Advert) # Winnie the Pooh Mini Classics 1995 (Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too, and Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore) # Ren and Stimpy: The Classics # Walt Disney's Classic Adventures (Kidnapped, Old Yeller, The Story of Robin Hood, Swiss Family Robinson, Treasure Island, and 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) # Rugrats Videos (Version 1) (Tommy Troubles and Phil and Lil Double Trouble) # Hanna-Barbera: Bunnies and Duckies (Yakky Doodle and Ricochet Rabbit) # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 Videos (A Whale of a Tale, Stormy, The Wild Seahorse and Double Bubble) Gallery Oliver and Rosie (UK VHS 1996) Spine.png|Spine Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:Movies Category:Universal logo from 1990 to 1997 Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by Universal